Pirates Of The DBSK
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dengan YunJae, YooSu, dan Changmin? Special brithdayfic Kim Jaejoong. Comedy/challenge fic. Humor/oneshot end.


**PIRATES OF THE DBSK **

.

© _gia sirayuki_

**Challenge Fanfiction from Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Special Brithday Fic for Kim Jaejoong**

**26 Januari 2015**

**.**

_**Theme **_**— ****Adventure and action plus humor (comedy gagal), PARODY, friendship dan lain-lain.**

_**Cast :**_** DBSK ( Yunho-Jaejoong-Yoochun-Junsu-Changmin) Tohoshinki, Dong Bang Shin Ki, TV5XQ.**

_**Cover and Title**_** by Vea Kim**

**.**

_**Warning **__**— **__**ngawur, tidak mengikuti EYD, bahasa amburadul, alay, aneh, OOC, gaje Dlll.**_

**.**

**Always Keep The Faith **

.

.

.

Sepasang manik musang itu melayang pada hamparan biru yang membentang di hadapannya. Luasnya lautan Mirotic telah tunduk di bawah kakinya. Seringai penuh kebanggaan tergores di wajah tampan laki-laki bergelar pangeran Jung Yunho itu.

Siapapun yang berani menentangnya akan langsung mendapatkan hukuman penggal, karena dunia Eternal Redocean ini telah berada dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada yang boleh melawannya ataupun melanggar semua peraturan yang telah di tetapkannya.

Tidak patuh berarti mati.

Well,

Jangan salah paham dengan pendeskribsian yang terlihat begitu mengerikan tentang sosok pangeran Jung itu. Karena sejatinya ia adalah laki-laki yang berkepribadian lembut juga baik hati. Pemimpin yang bijaksana serta penuh dengan kemurahan hati. _Katanya sih_! Itupun juga rumor yang datang dari mulut pangeran sendiri.

Sekali lagi Jung Yunho memandang daerah kekuasaanya yang baru saja di klaimnya. Setelah daratan Eternal Redocean, kini lautan Mirotic juga resmi dijadikan miliknya.

"Kau benar-benar cerdik penasehat Kim. Akhirnya lautan yang memiliki kekayaan melimpah ini telah berhasil kita miliki."

Laki-laki yang berwajah manis dengan rambut di belah tengah dan di sisir begitu rapi itu mengangguk penuh hormat pada pengeran Jung. Penasehat Kim Junsu, adalah orang yang selalu di percayai pangeran tampan itu untuk mencari berita-berita tentang daerah yang memiliki kekayaan untuk di jadikan wilayah kekuasaan pangeran Jung. Tidak terkecuali Lautan Mirotic.

"Tapi pangeran, ada satu hal yang harus kita khawatirkan."

Penasehat Kim langsung menunduk ketika Pangeran Yunho menoleh tajam ke arahnya. Dalam hati Kim Junsu berdoa supaya ia tidak meleleh terkena tatapan pangeran Jung yang seperti laser itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Perjelas ucapanmu itu penasehat Kim." Perintahnya.

"Dari desas-desus yang telah saya telusuri dan beberapa perbincangan para nelayan, lalu gosip-gosip yang beredar di kalangan para putri bangsawan juga obrolan orang-orang yang berdagang di atas kapal, kemudian para diplomat yang sedang berunding. Selain itu saya juga mendengar dari para penjelajah bahwa sebenarnya ada hal yang sangat dan perlu di khawatirkan di lautan Mirotic pangeran."

Urat-urat di pelipis pangeran Yunho berkedut seketika. Ia menggertakkan giginya ketika menatap wajah penasehatnya itu. Sementara Kim Junsu justru tersenyum penuh kebanggaan setelah berhasil memberikan penjelasan pada pangerannya.

"Penasehat Kim, ambilkan aku pistol kesayanganku."

"Apakah kita akan melakukan perburuan Pangeran?" pertanyaan itu di lontarkan Kim Junsu dengan wajah ingin taunya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika mata musang pangeran Yunho sudah memicing menguarkan aura siap membakar seperti laser.

"Aku akan menggunakan pistol kesayangnku untuk menembak kepalamu itu penasehat Kim."

OHH!

Kim Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan sambil menatap ngeri pangeran Yunho.

"Sekarang cepat jelaskan apa yang harus di khawatirkan di lautan Mirotic penasehat Kim, jangan berbasa-basi atau aku akan memberikan isi kepalamu kepada Taepong."

GUK

Penasehat Kim Junsu langsung berjengkit ketika mendengar suara anjing kesayangan pangerannya itu berabsen tepat setelah pangeran Jung Yunho menyebut namanya.

"Menurut berita yang saya dengar dari…" Kim Junsu cepat-cepat menutup matanya menyadari pandangan laser sang pangeran.

"Ada sekomplotan bajak laut yang gentayangan di perairan Mirotic Yang Mulia."

Pangeran Jung menaikkan alisnya. "Bajak laut?"

Penasehat Kim mengangguk. "Menurut orang-ora—"

"Berhenti berkata tentang orang-orang penasehat Kim, atau Taepong akan mengejar pantatmu."

Penasehat Kim langsung membungkuk.

"Lanjutkan!"

"Begini pangeran. Di perairan Mirotic, ada tiga bajak laut bernama besar yang di takuti oleh orang-orang, para nelayan, pedagang, dan penduduk Eternal Redocean yang tengah dalam pelayaran."

Pangeran tampan itu menganggukkan kepala. Wajah serius miliknya terpatri dengan jelas. "Apa kau tahu banyak tentang ketiga bajak laut itu? Apa yang perlu kita khawatirkan dari mereka?"

Kim Junsu mendesah berat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membungkuk penuh permohonan maaf. "Kalau tentang hal itu, saya juga sedang menunggu kabar dari orang-orang Pangeran."

Gezzzzzzz…..

Pangeran Jung Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Suatu hari nanti ia bertekad akan mencari penasehat baru kerajaan dan menendang Kim Junsu agar terjun bebas ke tengah lautan Mirotic. Mendengar kata ikan-ikan untuk mendapatkan informasi.

.

.

.

Pangeran besar Jung itu menatap dalam-dalam sebuah peta yang terbentang di atas meja. Hasil investigasi penasehat Kim Junsu membuahkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk laki-laki gagah serta tampan luar biasa itu.

"Jadi harta karun itu ada di _pulau Survivor_? Pulau yang di kelilingi lautan Mirotic? Dan kita harus berhadapan dengan tiga bajak laut yang di takuti itu?" menggosok dagunya, pangeran Yunho lantas berjalan menuju balkon istananya. Pemandangan biru langsung menyapa kedua manik musangnya.

Sementara di belakangnya, Kim Junsu mengekor dengan wajah tersenyum. "Benar yang Mulia. Menurut informasi para bandit di pegunungan, sekumpulan bajak laut itu saat ini tengah berlayar mengelilingi Perairan Mirotic."

Jung Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian berbalik hanya untuk menghadapi wajah konyol milik penasehatnya itu. "Kau tahu penasehat Kim, dimana kita menemukan kumpulan bandit dan dimana kita menemukan para bajak laut?"

"Tentu saja pangeran. Bukankah para bajak laut itu senantiasa berpetualang di laut sedangkan bandit-bandit cenderung tinggal serta menetap di pegununan. Begitulah kira-kira yang Mulia."

Well…

Wajah pangeran tampan itu sudah memerah menahan kesal yang mengendap di kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana bisa bandit bertemu dengan bajak laut PENASEHAT KIM?" dengan senyum mengembang di wajah Kim Junsu, laki-laki itu lantas membungkuk penuh hormat. "Sepertinya saya salah meminta informasi pada para bandit yang Mulia."

_God,_ pangeran Jung Yunho lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Ia memijat kedua sisi kepalanya. Mungkin penasehat Kim memang harus segera di pensiunkan.

"Baiklah, siapkan kapal. Kita akan berlayar menuju pulau _Survivor_ untuk menemukan harta karun itu. Siapkan senjata kesayanganku. Akan kupastikan untuk mendapatkan harta karun itu meskipun harus berperang melawan para bajak laut." Wajah pangeran di penuhi raut kesungguhan, obsesi serta tekad yang menggebu-gebu. Namun saat ia berpaling dan menghadapi penasehat Kim yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, membuat urat-urat pangeran Yunho kembali berkedut kesal. "Apa yang kau tunggu penasehat Kim?"

"Tidak ada yang Mulia. Sepertinya kita harus mencari informasi terlebih dahulu kemana arah angin sehingga kita bisa lebih mudah menentukan arah pelayaran."

"Terserah kau saja penasehat Kim. Yang jelas, aku sedang tidak ingin melihat senyummu yang memuakkan itu. Pergilah. Urus semuanya."

Setelah Kim Junsu membungkuk dan memasang senyumnya, laki-laki berambut rapi itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan pangeran Yunho yang berulang kali menarik nafas lelahnya.

Tapi kemudian, wajahnya berubah serius ketika menatap kembali ke ujung lautan. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak seperti apa tiga sosok bajak laut yang di desas-desuskan sangat mengerikan serta manakutkan itu. Pangeran Jung Yunho akan tetap menemukan harta karun yang di inginkannya meskipun harus berhadapan dengan musuhnya yang tidak lain sekumpulan bajak laut, musuh masa depannya nanti. Entah dimana mereka akan bertemu. Di laut Mirotic atau Pulau Survivor, yang jelas jika bertemu harus di hadapi tentu saja.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika fajar menyingsing. Saat kemilau warna kuning api menghiasi cakrawala langit dan keadaan air laut mulai pasang naik. Sepoi angin segar yang berhembus dari laut menyapa darat menyebabkan butiran pasir pantai terasa dingin di telapak kaki.

"Tarik jangkarnya!" sang kapten kapal yang bertubuh gempal serta bertopi lebar berteriak hingga puluhan orang serempak berbondong-bondong mengerjakan perintahnya. Kapten Soo Man adalah orang pilihan langsung pangeran Jung Yunho untuk memimpin ekspedisi penting menyangkut perburuan harta karun ini.

Sebuah kapal layar besar yang memiliki bendera kebanggan kerajaan Eternal Redocean telah di persiapkan. Siapapun yang melihat kapal itu akan takjub dan terpesona. Tidak terkecuali sosok tubuh tegap dengan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai satu-satunya pangeran tangguh yang dimiliki kerajaan Eternal Redocean. Pangeran Jung Yunho menatap penuh kepuasan pada kapal pesiar yang dimilikinya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus senjata api yang terselip di pinggangnya.

Dia siap berlayar mengarungi lautan Mirotic dan menuju pulau Survivor untuk berburu harta karun. Sebuah harta karun yang di ketahui berisi sesuatu yang tidak terkira atau tidak bisa di tebak oleh akal pikiran manusia. Benar-benar membuat pangeran Jung sangat penasaran juga menginginkannya.

Dengan langkah gagah, pangeran Jung Yunho menaiki kapal pesiar miliknya di ikuti oleh penasehat Kim Junsu di belakangnya yang tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Turunkan layarnya!" teriak kapten Soo Man dengan lantang.

"Lapor pangeran, kapal siap di berangkatkan. Menurut arah angin, kita akan bergerak menuju Selatan yang Mulia." Pangeran Yunho mengangguk kepada sang kapten. "Yang terpenting kita sampai di pulau Survivor." Kapten Soo Man memberikan anggukan mantabnya kemudian memberi hormat pada pangeran sebelum berlalu dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Lalu pangeran Yunho memilih mengedarkan padangannya ke arah lautan lepas. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, dadanya terasa begitu bergemuruh. Ketidaksabaran menggebu memenuhi relung batinnya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan harta karun berharga itu.

"Wahhh! Lumba-lumba! _So prety n cutee_!" teriakan penasehat Kim Junsu yang tiba-tiba serta nyaring itu membuat pangeran Yunho menggeram. Ia memutar bola matanya kemudian menjauh dari penasehatnya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal. Tapi Kim Junsu akan selalu dan tetap mengekorinya, kemanapun.

"Apakah kita juga akan melihat Paus yang Mulia? Atau mungkin Hiu? Apakah ada ikan tengiri?"

Astaga, pangeran Jung Yunho langsung berbalik dengan tatapan lasernya yang berhasil membuat mulut penasehat Kim terdiam seketika. Begitu lebih baik.

Matahari semakin terik ketika akhirnya pangeran Jung Yunho memilih berdiam di dalam bilik kapal sembari menikmati sebotol _brendi y_ang telah di sediakan oleh beberapa pelayan laki-laki yang sengaja di bawa oleh penasehat Kim untuk melayani pangeran.

Ketika pangeran sedang sibuk menuang minuman ke dalam gelas, tiba-tiba kapal bergoyang hingga membuat _brendi_ itu tumpah dan membasahi pakaian kebesaran pangeran. Kim Junsu yang panik langsung mengeluarkan potongan kain yang selalu di bawanya dan menyerahkannya penuh penghormatan kepada pangeran Jung Yunho.

Tapi pangeran tampan itu menolak dan memilih bangkit dari tempat bersantainya. Ia melangkah keluar dari bilik dan menghampiri kapten kapal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya retoris.

"OHHH!" sebelum sempat kapten kapal menyahut, penasehat Kim sudah memekik begitu keras. "Jangan katakan kau melihat lumba-lumba lagi penasehat Kim. Atau aku akan—"

"Yang Mulia, l-lihatlah di sana!" arah pandang pangeran Jung Yunho mengikuti apa yang di tunjuk oleh penasehatnya. Ia lantas menelan salivanya. Kedua mata musangnya melebar dan wajahnya memancarkan aura takjub ketika menangkap sesuatu di depan halauan. Lebih tepatnya pada sebuah daratan kecil yang di kelilingi oleh warna biru laut. Ada deretan pohon-pohon serta pantai yang masih murni dan belum tersentuh. Sungguh sesuatu yang menjadi nilai takjub tersendiri bagi pangeran Jung Yunho.

"Kapal akan merapat!" teriak sang kapten. Bahkan sebelum benar-benar berhenti, pangeran Yunho dengan sigap melompat dengan begitu semangat. Tidak seperti dugaanya, ternyata para bajak laut itu tidak menghadang atau menghalangi perjalannya. Mungkin itu hanya rumor atau informasi menyesatkan yang di dapatkan oleh penasehat kerajaannya, Kim Junsu. Melangkah dengan pasti pangeran Jung berjalan menapaki pantai pasir putih dan menuju lebih dalam ke pulau yang ia yakini adalah pulau Survivor di mana sebuah harta karun berdiam, terpendam di tempat yang aman dan menunggu di temukan olehnya.

Dirogohnya bagian dalam pakaian kebesarannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah potongan peta. Sepasang mata musang itu meneliti isi peta dengan serius.

SETT

ARGH!

Argh!

JLEBB

Jleb

Saat itulah, pangeran Jung berbalik dan terkejut dengan pandangan mata terbelalak melihat anak buahnya satu persatu roboh di hadapannya. Tampak sebuah panah menancap di tubuh-tubuh mereka. Kemudian di lihatnya penasehat Kim Junsu sudah berjongkok di bawah pohon besar dengan kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala sebagai perlindungan.

PUK

Sepasang kaki dengan sepatu boot tinggi menjejak tanah pasir di hadapannya. Pangeran Jung Yunho memicing ketika mendapati busur serta mata panah yang berada dalam genggaman seseorang. Seringai muncul di sudut bibir hati pangeran itu setelah tangannya menangkap gagang senjata kesayangannya. Ia sudah bersiap menarik keluar pistol miliknya, tapi benda dingin telah lebih dahulu menahan tangan pangeran Jung sehingga membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Matanya melirik ke samping dan sebuah wajah yang tengah tersenyum menyapanya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya pangeran Jung Yunho dengan penuh kewibawaan.

Sosok yang membawa panah melangkah mendekat sambil memamerkan senyum remehnya. "Kami yang seharusnya bertanya siapa kau? Berani mendatangi tempat jajahan kami? Orang asing!" tajam tatapan itu menusuk pangeran Jung, tapi tetap tidak membuatnya takut ataupun gentar. Justru senyum kecil di lontarkannya.

"Apa kalian adalah para bajak laut yang di bicarakan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Hahaha…

Sosok lain di samping pangeran tertawa. Ia bahkan sudah memindahkan pedangnya di sekeliling urat nadi di leher pangeran Yunho. "Rupanya kau datang untuk mengantarkan nyawa. _Good_…"

"Tinggal dua makhluk ini yang tersisa. Apa kita bunuh sekalian?" sosok yang membawa panah menatap pada sosok yang membawa pedang.

Mengangkat bahunya, sosok yang membawa pedang itu lantas menunjuk sosok lain yang lari terbirit-birit menuju kapal berbendera Eternal Redocean. Lebih tepatnya, sang kapten Soo Man yang melarikan diri meninggalkan pangeran serta penasehat Kim bersama dengan orang-orang bersenjata yang kini membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Hey suara lumba-lumba. Berdiri dan cepat kemari! Atau mata panah ini akan menembus pantatmu."

Seketika penasehat Kim berdiri dan langsung menghampiri sosok pembawa panah yang bertubuh sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi tinggi pangeran Jung Yunho. Bibirnya menguraikan seringai yang membuat penasehat Kim langsung bergidik dan berlari ke belakang pangeran Jung yang juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena todongan pedang yang sedikit saja mampu menggores kulitnya jika bergerak sembarangan.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui jati diri kami yang seorang bajak laut tersohor? _Good_…"

"Hey.. bisakah kau menyingkirkan kosa kata terakhir yang memuakkan itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya." Si pembawa panah mendesah lelah yang di tanggapi sosok pemegang pedang dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyingkirkan orang-orang ini. Kau urus si lumba-lumba itu dan aku akan mengurus pria ini."

"Tidak bisa. Pedangku sudah dalam aba-aba. Dalam hitungan detik tinggal tebas maka nyawa akan melayang. Kau saja yang urus lumba-lumba itu."

Pangeran Jung melirik sosok pembawa panah serta pemegang pedang. Diam-diam tangannya meraih senjata pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya.

SET  
>ARGH!<p>

Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melesat menggagalkan pangeran Jung untuk mengambil senjatanya. Bahkan suasana terasa menjadi sunyi. Hanya kicauan burung serta sepoi angin yang bergemerisik juga deburan ombak yang memecah pantai pasir yang terdengar.

"Shim Changmin! Park Yoochun! Kalian bermain dan melupakanku?"

Sosok pembawa panah serta pedang itu saling menatap kemudian memutar bola mata. Sementara pangeran Jung Yunho serta penasehat Kim Junsu menatap sekeliling. Mencoba mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Tetapi keduanya tidak menemukan sosok tubuh lainnya kecuali mereka dan dua bajak laut lainnya.

"Jadi benar kalian adalah ketiga bajak laut itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Hahaha…

Tawa kompak terlontar dari kedua bajak laut bernama Changmin dan Yoochun itu. "Manusia cerdas!" Ucap sosok tinggi yang membawa busur serta panah. "_Good…_" timpal sosok lainnya yang membawa pedang dengan rambut panjangnya yang di biarkan terurai.

"Aku adalah Shim Changmin. Bajak laut yang ahli dalam menentukan arah angin serta tempat tujuan tanpa halangan apapun." Ucapan perkenalan itu di padu dengan lemparan anak panah ke atas langit kemudian di susul dengan bunyi burung yang tiba-tiba jatuh di bawah kaki penasehat Kim. Bahkan laki-laki yang bertatanan rambut rapi itu sudah bergetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat pakaian pangeran Jung Yunho.

"Dan aku adalah Park Yoochun. Menebas kepala adalah keahlianku. Aku bisa memberikan buktinya padamu. Hm.. bagaimana jika pemilik suara lumba-lumba itu yang menjadi kelinci percobaan?"

Kim Junsu semakin bergidik dan menatap takut ke arah Yoochun ketika melihatnya baru saja menebaskan pedang runcingnya hingga beberapa helaian rumput langsung patah.

"Lalu siapa yang ketiga?" pangeran Yunho tetap tenang dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Mengira-ngira seperti apa sosok bajak laut yang ketiga nanti. Jika yang dua orang sangat tangguh serta bersenjata hebat, tidak di ragukan lagi sosok yang terakhir pasti benar-benar sadis dan memiliki senjata mematikan juga.

SRAK  
>SET<p>

Ke empat orang lainnya langsung menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang baru saja muncul dari atas pohon yang ternyata bekas tempat penasehat Kim Junsu berjongkok beberapa waktu lalu.

"Y-Yang Mulia pangeran… ada dewi yang turun dari atas pohon!" pekikan itu refleks di lontarkan penasehat Kim Junsu ketika melihat sosok bersurai pirang turun dari atas pohon.

"Hahaha… Aku adalah JAE SPARROW!" ucap sosok pirang itu dengan lantangnya. Pangeran Jung Yunho dan penasehat Kim Junsu bergeming sambil mengerjap. Jangan bilang kalau orang yang berambut pirang dan memakai topi serta berwajah cantik itu adalah sosok bajak laut ketiga yang di maksud. Lalu apa itu Jae Sparrow? Apakah dia keturunan dari Jack Sparrow yang menjadi bajak laut di Pirates Of The Caribean?

What HELL…

Tidak mungkin!

Shim Changmin mendesah lelah sedangkan Park Yoochun memutar bola mata melihat kemunculan patnernya yang mengaku bernama Jae Sparrow.

"Apa kau bajak laut yang ketiga?" pangeran Jung bertanya untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Melihat sosok yang wajahnya mulus serta putih itu ia benar-benar tidak percaya orang di hadapannya adalah bajak laut.

Melangkah maju, sosok yang mamakai topi menutupi surai pirangnya itu mengangguk angkuh. "Tentu saja aku adalah bajak laut legendaris. Jae Sparrow yang memiliki senjata paling anggun dan melegenda yang pernah ada."

Jung Yunho menatap penuh kewaspadaan tinggi pada sosok pirang berwajah angkuh itu. Jika kedua teman bajak lautnya saja memiliki senjata yang mematikan serta menakjubkan, sudah pasti laki-laki pirang itu memiliki senjata yang juga berbahaya. Mata musanganya semakin memicing ketika sosok pirang yang mengaku bernama Jae Sparrow alias keturunan palsu dari Jack Sparrow si bajak laut asli dari Pirates Of The Caribean itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik orang asing. Senjata paling mempesona milikku adalah…"

Srakkkk

"Sebuah kipas cantik yang kutemukan tenggelam di dasar laut. Kekeke…"

1 detik

2 detik

BWHAHAHAHA…

Pangeran Jung dan penasehatnya Kim Junsu meledak tertawa melihat sebuah kipas berukiran _bunga bakau_ itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam genggaman laki-laki pirang.

Hufftt..

"Aku malu…" cetus Shim Changmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada semak-semak rimbun di sekitar pulau.

"Lebih baik kita pura-pura tidak melihat." Sambung Park Yoochun yang juga memandang ke arah lain yang jelas bukan laki-laki pirang yang masuk dalam komplotan bajak lautnya.

PUK

PUK

"Dilarang berbisik-bisik tentangku. Dan kalian cecunguk asing berhenti tertawa atau akan ku hancurkan wajah kalian dengan kipas milikku."

Pangeran Jung dan penasehat Kim langsung terdiam seketika. Padahal dalam hati mereka benar-benar bersumpah belum bisa berhenti tertawa. _Masa iya,_ ada bajak laut bersenjata kipas? Memangnya sekarang _era_ apa? Kenapa tidak senjata lainnya yang lebih keren?

"Cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat panas. Kipas ini sangat membantu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Jae Sparrow tidak cocok menggunakan cerurit, pisau ikan, jaring ikan, tombak, panah dan busur apalagi pedang. Terlalu tidak sebanding."

Pangeran Jung Yunho mengernyit. Sepertinya Jae Sparrow ini bisa membaca pikiran. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin orang itu berkata persis seperti apa yang baru saja di pikirkan otaknya.

"Jangan terkecoh. Kim Jaejoong itu sebenarnya hanya beralibi. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran." Celetuk Shim Changmin dan menghela nafas sambil memutar mata. Tetapi pegangan panahnya masih tetap kuat mengarah pada pangeran Jung. "Kim Jaejoong?" tanya pangeran Jung Yunho sambil mengernyit.

Park Yoochun memilih menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Kim Junsu mengedipkan mata menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan wajah polosnya.

"HEY! Apa itu!" Jae Sparrow alias Kim Jaejoong memekik keras sambil menunjuk dengan kipasnya sebuah perkamen lebar yang terbentang di atas rumput.

"AH! peta harta karunnya!" Kim Junsu juga ikut memekik sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

SET  
>SET<p>

Terlambat.

Tangan Jaejoong sudah menyambar lembaran itu lebih cepat dari pada Kim Junsu. Pangeran Jung Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam hati, pria itu pasti sedang mengutuk kecerobohan penasehatnya. _Mana_ berteriak mengumumkan 'peta harta karun' lagi. Sungguh bermulut besar.

Shim Changmin serta Park Yoochun juga menatap penuh ingin tahu. "Benarkah itu peta harta karun?" celetuk laki-laki tinggi pemegang busur itu.

"_Good…_. Kita akan menjadi bajak laut _millioner_." Sahut Park Yoochun penuh semangat. Matanya bahkan memancarkan sinar yang penuh dengan kilatan ketertarikan.

"Bodoh! Di jaman kita sekarang belum ada kata _millioner_. Yang ada itu adalah _Dollar._" Sangkal Shim Changmin dengan wajah sok tahunya.

CK

Park Yoochun berdecak. Kalimat penyanggahnya sudah berada di ujung lidah dan siap meluncur. Sayangnya, Jae Spparow sudah menyelanya dengan kata-kata paling ketus dan bernada sangat dingin.

"BERISIK! Shuttttt!" semuanya langsung terdiam ketika suara tennor itu menggumam.

Mata doe itu mengerjap-ngerjap sambil memainkan kipas juga bibirnya yang manyun. Berulang kali Kim Jaejoong membolak-balik lembaran lusuh di tangannya. "Tidak ada gambar yang menarik. Hanya bentuk segitiga dan coretan jelek seperti cakaran ayam. Tidak berguna."

Lalu Jaejoong berdecak dan bersiap menyobek lembaran berharga itu.

"JANGANNNN!" teriak pangeran Jung Yunho.

"Itu adalah peta harta karun yang menunjukkan di mana letak sebuah harta karun terpendam yang isinya tidak bisa terpikir oleh otak manusia." Penuturan pangeran Jung Yunho membuat tiga bajak laut di sekelilingnya mengernyit dan saling berpandangan. Bahkan Park Yoochun sudah melepaskan mata pedangnya dari leher sang Pangeran dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Begitu pula dengan Shim Changmin. Laki-laki itu dengan wajah khas detektifnya serta mimik penuh ingin tahu langsung mengambil alih tempat di samping Jaejoong dan ikut memperhatikan sekali lagi lembaran lusuh.

"Kalian tidak akan menduga bahwa di pulau Survivor ini terpendam sebuah harta karun besar. Untuk itulah aku bertekad ke mari meskipun ujungnya bertemu dengan dua bajak laut tangguh di tambah satu bajak laut…"

Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan picingan matanya ke arah sang pangeran, "Apa? Kau mau mengataiku? Aku adalah Jae Sparr—"

"MEMPESONA…" tambah pangeran Jung itu yang sanggup menghentikan teriakan protes dari bibir Kim Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama saja mencari harta karun itu agar cepat ketemu?" semua mata langsung tertuju pada penasehat Kim Junsu ketika celetukan itu terlontar. Pangeran Jung tampak berfikir lalu memandang wajah tiga bajak laut yang juga sama-sama saling berpandangan.

"Aku mau! Siapa tahu isi harta karun itu adalah makanan terlezat yang belum pernah ada!" tukas Changmin yang di angguki Yoochun. "Aku juga ikut. Mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang ~good~ dalam harta karun itu."

Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jaejoong dan mereka memutar bola mata lelah begitu melihat bajak laut yang terkenal dengan nama Jae Spparow itu hanya mengerjapkan mata sambil memiringkan kepala.

_God,_

Kenapa ada orang yang telat mikir seperti bajak laut satu ini sih?

Membuat 4 orang di sekelilingnya menarik nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Mari kita bekerja sama mencari harta karun itu." seru pangeran Jung yang langsung di tanggapi serius oleh tiga orang lainnya. Minus Jae Kim yang justru sibuk membolak balik peta dan mengernyit menatap gambar sesuatu yang diyakininya mirip dengan pohon pinus.

"Setuju!" teriak semuanya kompak.

"Heeh? Apanya yang setuju? Apa kita akan berburu ikan lagi? Ayolah, ini siang hari. Sedang terik-teriknya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kulitku terkena sinar ultraviolet secara langsung. Bahkan kipas legendaris ini tidak bisa di jadikan perlindungan. How can I do it?"

Changmin kembali memutar bola mata. "Sudahlah. Nanti juga dia mengikuti kita." Ucapnya sambil memilih memasukkan kembali anak panah ke dalam tempatnya dan menyematkan busur miliknya di punggung. Yoochun mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Not Good…."_ Timpalnya dan memilih menyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya.

SET

Pangeran Jung tersenyum sangat lembut pada Jae Spparow sebelum menyambar peta harta karun dari tangan laki-laki yang benar-benar ~telmi~ itu.

"Mari kita berburu harta karun!" teriak pangeran Jung Yunho.

"AYO!" lagi-lagi hanya terdengar suara penasehat Kim Junsu yang berteriak paling semangat di antara yang lainnya di padu dengan suara keras Changmin juga Yoochun.

Jae spparow, alias Kim Jaejoong? _Whatever…._

Ke empatnya berjalan penuh tekad dan semangat. Sementara di belakang, tertinggal Kim Jaejoong yang memanyunkan bibir dan membuka kipasnya lebar-lebar. Menaruhnya di atas kepala sebagai pelindung. Setelah berdecak berulang kali, akhirnya laki-laki yang memiliki kulit paling putih di antara ke empat laki-laki dalam rombongan itu memilih berjalan mengikuti pangeran beserta dua teman bajak lautnya. Tidak ada pilihan bukan? Dari pada tidak jelas, atau bisa saja ia bertemu dengan beruang laut yang muncul di hutan. Itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

Memang ada beruang laut yang muncul di hutan? (well, jangan tanya gia)

.

.

.

Mentari sore mulai menyingsing di barat langit. Sementara suara burung-burung camar berkicau saling bersahutan. Bayangan dari pohon-pohon kelapa nyaris menyentuh tanah dan gemerisik daun-daun juga mulai terdengar lebih nyaring. Ke lima manusia berbeda fisik itu masih berjalan bersama-sama sambil sesekali berhenti untuk memperhatikan tempat dimana mereka tepatnya berada.

Pulau Survivor ternyata lebih luas dari perkiraan. Pangeran Jung berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah ku bilang benda lusuh itu tidak ada gunanya. Kita hanya berputar-putar, berkeliling-keliling, dan berjalan-jalan di tengah pulau." Semuanya langsung melihat Kim Jaejoong yang berucap sambil mengayunkan kipasnya. Diraihnya peta itu dari tangan pangeran Jung Yunho. Kemudian tanpa bisa di ganggu gugat, Jaejoong justru membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Membuat seluruh pasang mata terbelalak serta membola.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" raung pangeran Jung itu. Dengan cekatan melangkah dan berjongkok di hadapan lembaran peta di bawah sepatu boot Jaejoong.

HUH

Membuang mukanya, Jaejoong meninggalkan begitu saja peta yang sudah di injaknya. Ia berjalan mendekati sisi pohon rindang tak jauh darinya. Mengabaikan helaan nafas dari dua teman bajak lautnya.

"HEY! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" pekik pangeran Jung. Semuanya langsung menghambur dan mengelilinginya kecuali Jae Spparow yang sudah sibuk menikmati helaian semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan di tambah _sunset glow_ yang begitu indah.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Kim Junsu dengan wajah ingin tahunya langsung merapat di samping pangeran Jung. Sedangkan Shim Changmin juga Park Yoochun mengangguk penuh keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"EHEM!" Pangeran Jung berdehem sambil melirik satu-satunya bajak laut berkulit paling putih serta berwajah _cantik _(?) yang sedikit menjauh darinya dan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Begini. Ternyata peta ini mampu di baca setelah mendapat penganiayaan. Lihatlah! Bekas sepatu milik Kim Jaejoong.." pangernan Jung Yunho langsung berhenti saat lengannya di senggol oleh Park Yoochun. Laki-laki bersenjata pedang itu berbisik pelan. "Jangan memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Bisa gawat lho! _Not Good…_" Shim Changmin langsung mengangguki dengan serius. "Amarahnya sangat menakutkan!" tambahnya dalam bisikan yang misterius.

Tapi ketiga laki-laki tampan bersenjata itu justru di kejutkan ketika tiba-tiba penasehat Kim Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk mendekati tempat pangeran Jung Yunho dan yang lainnya berada. "Kita harus terus bersama Jae spparow. Menurut kabar yang beredar, bahwa sebenarnya di pulau Survivor yang di kelilingi lautan Mirotic dan merupakan pulau tempat bersemayamnya para bajak laut juga harta karun terpendam, kemungkinan besar di bagian terdalam pulau yang terdapat banyak rimbunan semak belukar serta pohon-pohon rindang juga—"

HOAM….

Kim Junsu langsung mendelik tidak suka ketika penjelasannya terpotong dengan suara orang menguap. Hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia sudah bersiap melanjutkan instrupsinya ketika suara pangeran Jung Yunho sudah lebih dahulu menyelanya lagi.

"PERHATIKAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA." Semua perhatian kembali tertuju pada pangeran berwajah tampan serta berperawakan maskulin itu. "Aku sudah tahu di mana letak harta karun itu berada. Yang tidak lain serta tidak bukan adalah di dekat pohon pinus!" tutur pangeran Jung dengan bangga.

"APA?" Kim Jaejoong langsung menyeruak dan mendorong Shim Changmin dan Park Yoochun menjauh. Ia sendiri mengambil alih posisi di samping pangeran Jung Yunho.

Menarik senyumnya pangeran Jung memberikan anggukannya. "_Right_! Coba kau perhatikan bekas jejak kakinmu tadi. Gambar di bagian ini terlihat lebih jelas. Dan muncul tanda silang besar yang sudah bisa di pastikan adalah tempat di mana harta karun itu terpendam."

"Whoaaa… Keren!"

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

Shim Changmin dan Park Yoochun saling berpandangan dan memutar bola mata malas.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita menggali harta karun di bawah pohon pinus!" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara lantang serta menggebu-gebu.

"_Wait!_! Ada tulisan di samping tanda silang." Ujar pangeran Jung tiba-tiba. Ia memicingkan matanya mencoba membaca tulisan yang seperti semut dalam lembaran lusuh itu.

'**Di atas bumi di bawah langit.'**

Semuanya langsung mengernyit.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya penasehat Kim Junsu yang langsung mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala dari ke empat orang lainnya.

"HAH! Aku laparrr!" teriak Shim Changmin tiba-tiba. Laki-laki itu lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas rumput.

"Aku lemas. Tangan kakiku seperti jeli tidak bisa kalau harus menggali tanah bermil-mil." Keluh Park Yoochun kemudian menyusul teman bajak lautnya Changmin duduk di atas rumput. Diikuti Kim Junsu.

"Aduhh.. kenapa setengah-setengah? Lebih baik kita tidur bersama." Kim Jaejoong atau biasa di panggil Jae Sparrow langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, menutup kipasanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin beserta Kim Junsu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. lalu mensejajarkan kaki mereka dan detik berikutnya ikut berbaring seperti apa yang di lakukan Jae Sparrow.

Sementara pangeran Jung Yunho menganga dengan mulut terbuka plus wajah syoknya. Apa-apaan ini?

Jangan konyol…

Ya Tuhan…..

'Bajak laut pemalas di tambah penasehat yang suka ikut-ikutan.'

"Penasehat Kim! siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur? Kalau kau tidak segera bangun dan membantuku menemukan harta karun itu, akan ku pecat kau sebagai penasehat kerajaan." Ancam pangeran tampan itu. Kim Junsu sudah akan beranjak ketika tangan Jaejoong menahannya. "Sudah hampir malam. Kau tidak mendengar suara burung hantu saling bersahutan?"

Gezz….

'Malam apanya? Matahari saja masih muncul meskipun tingga 3 %.' Batin pangeran Jung Yunho. Ia benar-benar jengkel setelahnya apalagi melihat penasehatnya justru mematuhi perintah seorang bajak laut dari pada orang besar berpangkat pangeran sepertinya. Rasa marah naik ke kepalanya, hingga membuat pangeran Jung Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat meraih sepatu Kim Junsu, melepasnya kilat lalu melemparnya penuh kekuatan entah kemana.

Kim Junsu yang syok langsung bangkit berdiri. Sambil menggigit jarinya, ia memperhatikan sepatunya melambung tinggi dan akhirnya mendarat dengan indah dan menggantung di ranting pohon.

HAHAHA….

Tawa pangeran Jung Yunho membahana di antara kisikan dedaunan di hutan. Tapi pria itu segera menghentikannya ketika 3 orang bajak laut memicing ke arahnya.

"Jahat!" ucap Shim Changmin.

"Kejam dan licik." Sambung Park Yoochun.

"Mesum! Kekeke!" seru Kim Jaejoong sembari _'nyengir'_.

HEEHHH?

Astaga? Lagi-lagi Shim Changmin dan Park Yoochun harus lelah memutar bola mata. Jae Sparrow memang selalu melenceng dari situasi.

"TOLONG AKU!" semuanya langsung terkejut oleh teriakan melengking yang mereka yakini lebih mirip cicitan lumba-lumba. Lalu arah pandang ke empat laki-laki itu tertuju pada sesuatu yang bertengger di atas pohon.

"Penasehat Kim apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" teriak pangeran Jung saat melihat Kim Junsu, penasehatnya itu melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah sepatu dalam cengkramannya dari atas pohon.

"Saya tidak bisa turun Yang Mulia. Bagaimana ini?"

Hari itu penuh dengan helaan nafas serta gelengan kepala. Memutuskan untuk menyudahi istirahat tidur yang hanya beberapa detik itu, semuanya langsung berjalan menghampiri Kim Junsu yang terperangkap di atas pohon.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat ke atas pohon. "Mungkin Yoochun bisa memotong pohon itu dengan pedangnya? Atau Changmin bisa memanahi daunnya biar rontok? Kau juga bisa membantu pangeran, kau bisa menembak pantat si lumba-lumba itu hahaha…."

Sebuah garis siku-siku muncul di pelipis tiga laki-laki maskulin yang bersenjata keren itu. urat-urat di wajah mereka berkedut. Entah itu menahan kesal atau karena jengkel….

"Yang Mulia. Saya menemukan harta karunnya!" Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut mendengar teriakan penasehat Kim dari atas pohon. Laki-laki itu tampak mengumbar senyum lebarnya.

"Jangan bercanda penasehat Kim. Apakah dari atas pohon semua terlihat lebih jelas?" tanya pangeran Jung yang mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hey lumba-lumba, lalu di mana harta karunnya?" Park Yoochun ikut menanggapi.

Semuanya yang berdiri di bawah pohon mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh penasehat Kim. Tangan laki-laki bersuara melengking itu menunjuk tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Whoaaaa!" _koor _kompak itu berpadu ketika Pangeran Jung Yunho, di ikuti tiga bajak laut Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin.

Tepat di atas kepala Kim Junsu ada sebuah kotak berukuran 30x30 cm. Tapi benarkah itu harta karun yang di maksud? Kenapa berukiran kecil? Atau mungkin…

Sebelum semuanya sempat berfikiran jauh, Shim Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu melemparkan anak panahnya dan ujungnya tepat menyentuh kotak yang menggantung di pohon itu.

Bruk

Bruk

BRUKK

BUG

"Whoaaa Amazing!" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara tenornya. Ketika melihat hasil anak panah Shim Changmin sahabat bajak lautnya tepat mengenai sasaran. 'Sekali tepuk dua lalat kena.' Kim Junsu dan kotak harta karun meluncur dengan mulus dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan indah di atas tanah.

Buru-buru pangeran Jung berlari menghampiri. Alih-alih bertanya bagaimana keadaan penasehatnya, laki-laki yang di kabarkan pemurah hati serta tidak sombong itu justru meraih kotak harta karun dan memeluknya erat. "Akhirnya….." serunya penuh haru.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Ayo cepat kita buka." Perintah Park Yoochun dengan kilat membara yang terpancar di matanya.

Meletakkan kotak itu di tanah, pangeran Jung menarik keluar pistol kesayangannya.

DOR

Dalam satu kali tarikan pelatuk. Peluru itu langsung mengenai gembok kecil yang mengunci peti. Dengan bangga pangeran Jung meniup ujung revolver miliknya kemudian menyeringai. "Beres!" ujarnya puas. Tapi ia langsung terbelalak saat ketiga bajak laut yang di akuinya pemalas tengah berebut untuk membuka kotak peti itu.

"STOPP!"

DOR

DOR

Kim Jaejoong langsung beringsut dan menutup kedua telinganya. Begitu juga dengan dua bajak laut lainnya. Sedangkan Kim Junsu, _forget him_. Dia sibuk menatap orang-orang di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Menurutnya ini lebih menarik seperti melihat film bajak laut asli berebut harta karun.

Dengan langkah penuh ketangguhan, pangeran Jung Yunho berjalan mendekati kotak peti itu. Benar sekali apa yang tertulis dalam peta.

'_**Di atas bumi di bawah langit.'**_

Itu artinya peti harta karun memang tidak terpendam di dalam tanah melainkan berada di atas tanah. Kemudian di bawah langit. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ini memang peti harta karun yang di maksud. Bahkan pohon yang baru saja di panjat penasehat Kim Junsu adalah pohon pinus. Setuju dengan pemikirannya, pangeran Jung lantas meraih kotak itu dan membuang gembok yang sudah terbuka dari kunciannya.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, ke tiga bajak laut serta penasehat Kim merasa penasaran. Mereka berdiri dan berkerumun mengelilingi pangeran Jung Yunho.

Hingga secara perlahan peti harta karun itu mulai terbuka.

Krietttt….

1 detik

2 detik

xxx

1 menit berlalu begitu saja dalam keheningan. Hanya ada pasangan-pasangan mata yang saling mengerjap tanpa suara.

"HEEEEEHHHHHH?"

Pekikan serempak itu membuat kumpulan burung-burung camar yang bertengger di atas pohon berterbangan pergi. Udara berhembus semakin dingin seiring bertambahnya gelap dan cahaya matahari yang benar-benar telah terkubur di ufuk barat langit jingga.

BRUKK

PlUK

Kotak harta karun itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan pangeran Jung. Sementara semua manusia yang beberapa saat lalu berdiri penuh antusias langsung terserang penyakit lemas mendadak. Tubuh mereka terduduk di atas rumput dengan wajah yang kehilangan cahaya.

Harta karun yang isinya tidak terpikirkan oleh otak manusia tenyata adalah…

KOSONG!

Alias tidak ada isinya. Benar-benar tidak terpikirkan sama sekali.

Semuanya menghela nafas.

Menundukkan kepala.

Bahkan Jae Spparow sendiri membuang kipas legendarisnya di atas rumput. Kekecewaan merasuki hingga ke bagian terdalam tulang serta hati.

Saat mereka kehilangan semangat dan gairah, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan dan sebuah asap mengepul dari dalam kotak peti harta karun yang kosong itu. Kim Jaejoong berjengkit di tempatnya hingga tanpa sadar meraih lengan pangeran Jung yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Semua mata melihat serta mengawasi apa yang kira-kira terjadi dengan peti harta karun itu.

Ledakan kedua muncul dan membuat semuanya terlonjak. Hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata langsung menyambar dan menerangi hampir seluruh area dalam pulau Survivor. Kemudian terdengar sebuah tawa aneh tapi terkesan dingin dan sangat angkuh membahana.

"HAHAHA….. siapa yang berani membangunkan JACK SPARROW dari tidur nyenyaknya?" perlahan cahaya menyilaukan itu menguap dan tergantikan dengan sosok tinggi menjulang dengan penampilan khas bajak laut yang terkenal. Benar-benar seperti Jack Sparrow asli yang di film _Pirates Of The Caribean._

"Siapa yang berani membuka peti tempatku beristirahat?" tanya sosok misterius itu sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah 5 laki-laki di hadapannya. "Apa kau?" tunjuknya pada Kim Jaejoong.

Laki-laki berkulit putih itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku, tapi dia!" tunjukknya ke arah pangeran Jung yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Tapi pangeran itu juga menyangkal dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Dia yang melakukannya. Bukan aku." Jawabnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Park Yoochun.

"_Not Good_ sama sekali. Bukan aku yang jelas. Tapi Dia!" sangkalnya kemudian menunjuk Shim Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa aku? Aku hanya memanahnya agar terjatuh dari pohon. Dia! Dia yang membuka peti itu." tunjuk Changmin pada penasehat Kim Junsu yang justru menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Hmmm…. Baiklah. Lupakan siapa yang membuka peti. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan hadiah dengan mengabulkan permintaan apapun pada orang yang sudah berjasa mengeluarkanku dari peti sempit dan sialan itu. Tapi baiklah kalau begitu—"

Semuanya langsung berpandangan. 'Mengabulkan permintaan? Hey! _What the Hell_!'

Jaejoong langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas. "Aku. Aku yang membebaskanmu Jack Sparrow asli." Tuturnya semangat. Tapi ia langsung mendengus saat pangeran Jung juga bangkit dan mendorongnya. "Aku yang sudah menghancurkan kunci peti itu dengan pistolku dan membebaskanmu."

Tidak mau ketinggalan, Shim Changmin juga bangkit. "Aku yang sudah berhasil menjatuhkan peti itu dari atas pohon."

Sosok misterius itu mengernyit. Melihat tingkah manusia-manusia di hadapannya. "Baiklah! Sebutkan permintaan kalian, dan aku akan mengabulkannya."

SET

Pangeran Jung langsung menarik tangan Kim Jaejoong juga Shim Changmin untuk merapat padanya. Oh, Park Yoochun juga Kim Junsu tanpa di undang ikut bergabung. Karena mereka berdua tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk bersuara.

….

….

….

Usai berunding, kelimanya mengangguk dan seolah setuju dengan hasil pembicaraan. Mereka sama-sama berbalik dan berhadapan kembali dengan Jack Sparrow yang sibuk membersihkan kuku-kuku jarinya sambil memainkan _kompas _di tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa permintaan kalian?" tanyanya.

Pangeran Jung berjalan kedepan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya penuh kewibawaan sebelum berucap layaknya bangsawan besar dan terhormat. "Kami menginginkan kehidupan yang sejahtera, penuh cinta dan jauh dari peperangan. Kehidupan yang di penuhi kebahagiaan. Apakah kau bisa memenuhinya?"

Jack Sparrow mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berfikir. Ia berdecak. Kemudian di lambaikannya tangannya yang memegang _kompas_ lalu berteriak. "Pengangan nak!"

DUARRRR!

"Bye… hehehehe.." Jack Sparrow tertawa kemudian lenyap tersaput angin malam serta nyiur daun-daun yang bergemerisik. Tempat itu terlihat sangat sepi tak ada apapun. Sama sekali.

Well…

Dimana pangeran Jung Yunho dan penasehatnya Kim Junsu? Lalu tiga bajak laut terkenal, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun juga Shim Changmin?

Lanjutkan!

.

.

.

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Bunyi ganjil bertubrukan berulang-ulang membentur lantai. Suara erangan serta keluhan mendominasi.

Sepasang mata musang terbuka dari pejamannya. Mata itu mengerjap sembari memperhatikan sekelilignya. Sampai maniknya itu membentur pada pemandangan indah di hadapannya. "Ah,, sudah kembali ternyata." Ucapnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaranya.

Krakk..

Bunyi suara sendi yang di gerakkan itu terdengar nyaring dari sosok tinggi jangkung. Laki-laki itu lantas mengambil posisi duduk dan merilekskan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku. "Benarkah kita sudah kembali menjadi DBSK yang asli? Apakah sekarang kita berada di _dorm_?" tanyanya masih menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu memutar.

"Yunho hyung… benarkah kita sudah kembali?"

…

Shim Changmin berdecak ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanya. Ia menoleh ke arah leader sekaligus sosok yang menjadi Appanya di Dong Bang Shin Ki. Kemudian Changmin mendengus keras sebelum bangkit berdiri dan memutar bola mata. Mana mungkin Jung Yunho akan menanggapinya jika ada pemandangan yang 'WOW' di hadapannya.

Kim Jaejoong ternyata dalam posisi yang sangat tepat. _Well,_ posisi bagus ketika tubuh namja itu berada di atas tubuh Yunho, dengan wajah serta bibir yang sangat pas mencium benda pusaka milik Jung Yunho. Kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggang laki-laki Jung itu. sungguh pemandangan yang wajib di eliminasi dari mata suci Shim Changmin.

Urggh!

Jaejoong mengerang. Kedua matanya mengerjab perlahan. Ia baru akan mengangkat kepalanya, tetapi di dorong kembali pada posisi semula. Bibir cherrynya mengerucut sebal. "Begini saja Boo, sangat nyaman dan begitu indah." Suara bass itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah lelah. Ia menarik tangannya dan coba meraba-raba apa yang ada di depan wajahnya.

Seketika wajah terkejut Jaejoong membuat kedua hazelnya terjaga sepenuhnya. Ia langsung bangkit dan mendengus saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang berstatus _seme_-nya di Dong Bang Shin Ki menyeringai jahil.

Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa foto yang tergantung di dinding serta penghargaan di atas meja nackhas juga sofa dan seperangkat alat musik yang terlihat dari ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Laki-laki berparas menawan itu menarik nafas lega. "Kita benar-benar telah kembali… ah, senangnya!" serunya dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

"Boo, mau kemana?" ikut bangkit dari lantai, Yunho lantas mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju sofa lalu melemparkan tubuhnya di atas benda lembut itu. "Lelahnya… aku ingin tidur seharian rasanya." Baru saja Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, sosok jangkung sudah berdiri di balik sofa dan membungkuk hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. "Jae hyungg… aku laparrrrrr!" serunya dengan senyum lebar penuh rayuan maut.

"Aish. Aku lelah Changmin-ah. Apalagi setelah memerankan bajak laut. Kau pesan makanan saja di luar."

"Aku rindu masakanmu hyung. Ayolah, masak.. masak… I love your cooking!"

"Ayolah Jae. Kasihan uri Changmin. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu di dapur?" mencoba menawarkan bantuan tapi justru kata-kata Yunho langsung membuat Jaejoong yang tiduran menjadi bangkit dan berdiri. "ANDWE! Yang ada kau akan merecokiku. Arraseo. Aku akan membuat sesuatu. SENDIRI!"

Changmin bersorak dan Yunho tersenyum bangga. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu dapur. Ia menoleh dengan wajah bingung. Di tatapnya Changmin serta Yunho bergantian. _Satu, dua_. Bukankah member DBSK itu ada 5 orang? Kalau di sini hanya ada tiga orang bersama dengan dirinya, lalu di mana yang dua orang lagi?

"Yunho-ah, Changmin-ah… apakah kalian merasa ada yang kurang?"

"Molla…" jawab Changmin sembari mengangkat bahu. Lalu Yunho juga menatap sekeliling. Ia mengihitung sama seperti Jaejoong. Hingga detik berikutnya Yunho terbelalak. "Dimana Yoochun dan Junsu?" tanyanya dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong serta Changmin bergantian.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

Dua laki-laki itu berdiri dan menatap bingung pemandangan sekitarnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar dengan gaun-gaun berenda serta beberapa orang lainnya yang berbicara dengan bahasa aneh.

"Yoochun-ah, kita dimana?" Junsu memulai bertanya sambil memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Yoochun menimpali sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sampai mereka di kejutkan oleh sebuah tepukan di bahu Junsu. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang sudah berambut putih.

"Astaga Juniet kau di sini? Jangan sampai ayahmu tahu kalau kau masih bertemu dengan Yoomeo. Ini bisa gawat." Wanita itu mencoba menarik lengan Junsu yang justru kebingungan.

"J-Juniet? Siapa itu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Yoomeo? Jangan bilang kalau kita sekarang berada di jaman Romeo and Juliet?" Yoochun menatap horor pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kita bisa berada di tempat ini?" Junsu panik dan mengabaikan wanita yang memanggilnya dengan nama super aneh yang pernah ada. "Ini pasti ulah Jack Sparrow yang asli. Kita harus meminta pertanggung jawabannya." Seru Yoochun dengan geraman marah. Bisa-bisanya mereka terperangkap di dunia dua sejoli yang kisahnya tragis meskipun romantis.

"Yoochun-ah. Jangan menyalahkan Jack Sparrow. Harusnya kita mendemo yang membuat cerita ini."

"Kau benar. Lihat saja, kalau aku bertemu dengan penulis cerita ini, akan ku _smackdown_ dia."

Junsu mengangguk setuju. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak mau mati sebagai Juniet yang aneh."

"Aku juga tidak mau mati muda sebagai Yoomeo itu. namaku bahkan lebih keren di Dong Bang Shin Ki. Micky Yoochun. Lebih baik, kita kabur dan jauh-jauh dari sini. Kajja…" menganggukkan kepalanya Junsu menyetujui usul Yoochun dan mereka sama-sama berlari menjauhi wanita tua yang tampak syok di tempatnya. "Juniet! Kau mau kemana?" teriak wanita itu. tapi di abaikan begitu saja oleh Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka terus berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

**Dorm DBSK**

Jaejoong menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya dan menatap hasil pekerjaanya di atas meja. Rasa bangga dan puas terselip di air mukanya. Tangannya memang hebat. Di lihatnya Changmin yang menatap berbinar semua makanan di atas meja.

"Selamat makan!" pekik Changmin penuh suka cita.

"Hah, kira-kira Junsu dan Yoochun tersesat di mana ya?" Jaejoong melontarkan wajah suramnya.

GREP

"Boo…."

"Yunn….. jangan begini?" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya saat merasakan Yunho sudah siaga dengan pelukannya. "Ada apa sih? Memangnya kau tidak makan? Nanti di habiskan Changmin."

"Itu bukan makanan yang tepat untuk sekarang. Kau kan sudah melayani uri Changmin, sekarang giliranku Jaejoongie sayang."

Jaejoong mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apanya?"

Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Changmin yang sibuk menikmati makanan. Bibirnya bergerak lebih dekat ke telinga Jaejoong, lantas berbisik seduktif di sana. "BooJae, Yunnie bear sudah menunggu. Kajja kita saling makan bersama di dalam kamar." Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya gugup saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Yunho.

Belum sempat menggumamkan jawabannya, Yunho sudah menarik tangan kekasihnya itu dan membawanya menjauh dari ruang makan. "L-lho Yun.. lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochun dan Junsu?"

"Sudahlah Boo, satu dua bulan lagi juga mereka pulang."

"T-tapi—"

SET  
>BLAM<p>

Pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat setelahnya. Menyisakan Shim Changmin dengan ekspresi memutar bola mata. Rencana berikutnya adalah mengungsi ke _dorm_ Super Junior dan bermain game dengan si evil Cho Kyuhyun. Itu adalah ide yang cukup _briliant_ dari pada di sini mendengarkan desah mendesah ala YunJae..

'Bersyukurlah, YooSu hyung juga mengungsi.' Batin laki-laki berperawakan jangkung itu. kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas makannya.

Shim Changmin tidak tahu. Jika saat ini kedua hyungnya itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di dunia Romeo n Juliet.

_Poor YooSu. _Hahaha… #PLAK (timpuk yang bikin cerita)

**.**

**.**

**PIRATES OF THE DBSK **

**~ YunJaeYooSuMin ~**

®** gia sirayuki **®

**Always Keep The Faith**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Happy Brithday uri eomma Kim Jaejoong. _**HAPPY30thJAEJOONGDAY**_ Semoga makin rempong, cantik dan makin di sayang appa bear Jung Yunho. ^^

Ide tentang bajak laut di ikrarkan oleh Kim Anna sebagai challenge fanfic untuk saya. Gomenne, di setujui udah tahun kemarin, jadinya baru tahun ini. Hihihi…. Gomen juga humornya aneh wkwkw…

Refrensi saya ambil dari Film kebanggan saya Pirates Of The Caribean dengan tokoh fav, Orlando Bloom haha… nyempil dikit Romeo n Juliet #plak.

Terimakasih atas semua perhatiannya, dan sampai jumpa di Fanfic lainnya ketinggalan, apabila ada yang kurang berkenan harap di maklumi. Hehehe… Thankyuuu.

Oh Ya.. makasih yah buat Vea xixixi…. Editan covernya keren. Yang mau lihat pic nya, saya share di IG saya (giasirayuki).

Love ~ya ©gia sirayuki

**00 . 00 KST - 22 . 00 WIB**


End file.
